In baseball sports, in order to avoid injuries caused by a high-speed hit-on ball, catchers and umpires must wear chest protectors to protect the chest and stomach portions of their bodies. Generally, the basic structure of such chest protector is comprised of a pad body made of soft material and a strap assembly for user's wearing.
To meet the various requirements in use, for example, the need for light weight, high strength, wearing convenience, ventilation, comfort, and so on, designs of improved chest protectors based on the above-mentioned basic structure have been provided in this technical field. For example, new polymer materials are introduced to meet the requirements of light weight and high strength; air vents are provided or ventilative materials are used to meet the requirements of ventilation and comfort; strap assemblies comprising elastic belts and adjusting loop devices are adopted to meet the requirement of wearing convenience.